Propiedad de serpientes
by Menlis
Summary: Harry se encuentra atrapado en las garras de dos mortíferas serpientes ¿Logrará encontrar la manera de escapar? ¿Querrá hacerlo al final? Slash Advertencias la pareja es un trio


Hola bueno este es uno de mis fanfic que ya había subido a slash heaven y amor yaoi y por diversas razones no pude continuar hasta ahora en que ya llevo varios capítulos escritos. Así que he decidido subirla aquí también y para pasado mañana subir el siguiente capitulo en todos

Recordad que nada de esto me pertenece, ni saco dinero con ello

Esta historia es un trio de la pareja Severus/Harry/Draco, si no te gusta no lo leas

**Resumen:** Harry se encuentra ahora atrapado en las garras de dos mortíferas serpientes ¿Logrará encontrar la manera de escapar? ¿Querrá hacerlo al final? O por el contrario acabará sucumbiendo a los deseos posesivos de sus captores deseando adentrarse cada vez mas en el abismo del prohibido placer. Eso solo lo sabréis si me acompañáis en esta nueva historia llena de un amor oscuro capaz de superarlo todo. Porque no todas las historias de amor empiezan con un simple enamoramiento

**Advertencias:** contenido violento, sexo no consentido (entre comillas), sadomasoquismo, tortura

De todas formas nos asustéis mucho con las advertencias, porque a pesar de todo la historia estará llena de humor y romance

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**El infierno particular de Harry**

Era una solitaria noche, el viento se hallaba callado no dejándose oír por nadie. Los pasillos y corredores de hogwarts estaban vacíos, solo acompañados por los residuos de vida como fantasmas y cuadros, que deambulaban acompañando al colegio en su fría y solitaria noche.

Un sonido de pasos se dejó oír en unos de los pasillos. Un chico caminaba a paso relajado sin temor aparente a irrumpir la tranquilidad del castillo. Caminaba sabiendo su rumbo, totalmente seguro de no encontrarse a nadie que lo detuviera. Cualquiera que lo viera le parecería estar viendo un alma en pena. Eso lo confirmaría la mirada verde desprovista de vida y los movimientos que parecían ser hechos por inercia mas que por voluntad.

El joven se paró en frente de una puerta. Había llegado a su destino. Se detuvo un momento, como esperando que alguien viniera a detenerlo, deseando que alguien lo hiciera. Tras unos segundos suspiró derrotado y con reticencia abrió la puerta, entrando una vez mas en su infierno particular.

El ruido impulsó a los dos ocupantes del cuarto a volver sus rostros hacia la puerta. El moreno miró al suelo sintiéndose incapaz de hacer lo que por mas de un par de semanas llevaba haciendo, pero es que le era imposible acostumbrarse.

-¿A que esperas? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- esa voz sacó de su letargo al moreno. Sintiendo un escalofrío procedió a hacerlo. Todo sería peor si oponía resistencia. El dueño de la voz ya se lo había demostrado. Temblando empezó a quitarse la ropa, comenzando por arriba. Sentía la mirada fija de los otros dos en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con fiera mirada muy al pendientes de toda la piel morena que iba poco a poco dejando expuesta.

Con las manos temblorosas, se dispuso a bajarse el pantalón, quedándose en boxer totalmente indefenso a los instintos depredadores de los otros dos

Intentando darse fuerzas, empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a un destino ya hace tiempo marcado, evitando despegar la mirada del suelo. Intentaba darse fuerzas para lo que sabía que venía, pero era imposible. El sentimiento de humillación y vulnerabilidad que lo embargaban era demasiado grande

Con movimientos autómatas se sentó en el sofá en medio de los dos seres a los que mas odiaba. Aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo se recostó poniendo su cabeza en las rodillas de uno de ellos y su pies en las del otro. Su ojos chocaron con uno pozos negros que lo veían con satisfacción .

-Buen chico- una mano grande acarició los cabellos rebeldes del moreno- veo que vas aprendiendo

-¿Que esperabas padrino?- el rubio comenzó a acariciar una de las piernas del moreno, llevando su mano poco a poco hacia arriba sintiendo los temblores del pequeño cuerpo, sonriendo con gran regocijo por ello- era obvio que con nuestras lecciones(mueca lasciva) iba a aprender a comportarse ¿no es así Harry?-insinuó depositando su otra mano en el boxer del moreno acariciando lentamente el miembro sobre la tela, haciendo al ojiverde estremecer, mordiéndose los labios para evitar dejar escapar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir

-No te contengas pequeño, sabes que nos gusta escucharte-Severus continuaba acariciando los bucles negros del moreno, acercó su otra mano a uno de los rozaditos pezones que lo tenían fascinado, acariciándolo entre sus dedos, endureciéndolo al momento -nos alegra que por fin vayas aceptando tu situación, así sufrirás menos- recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada de posesividad, la misma del rubio - somos tus dueños, nos perteneces. Es hora de que entiendas que no tienes mas salida que aceptarlo

El moreno miró a la nada sabiendo que era verdad, ellos dos se lo habían demostrado de muchas formas. No había salida. Estaba atrapado. Solo quedaba resignarse. Nadie podía ayudarlo. Y lo peor es que mientras mas tiempo pasaba con esas serpientes, menos ganas tenía de que lo ayudaran, claro que antes muerto que admitirlo ante esos dos arrogantes. Todavía recordaba la noche en que empezó todo. Una noche cualquiera en que su infiero comenzó

_Flash back_

Harry caminaba apresurado, llegaba tarde a la detención con su amargado profesor de pociones. Bien sabía que eso era sinónimo de problemas. El murciélago se aprovecharía de eso para insultarlo y humillarlo mas.

Derrapando llegó al despacho, respirando agitadamente. Levantó la mano para tocar, deteniéndose un momento con cara de incertidumbre. Aquel castigo era raro. Es decir era muy normal que el profesor lo castigara por cualquier estupidez, lo extraño es que esta vez lo había citado casi a la hora del toque de queda, además de la extraña sonrisa que le había mostrado. Suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento... esperaba que sólo fuera un mal juego de su mente. Dándose ánimos tocó la puerta entrando a continuación. Tras cerrarla, se aproximó rápidamente a su profesor, el cual estaba recostado en su escritorio mirándolo fijamente. Se detuvo a un par de pasos sintiendo el ambiente cargado de algo, aunque no podía especificar de que.

-Tarde Potter- cruzado de brazo vestido como siempre de negro, el profesor daba una apariencia imponente, lo que tenía bien justificado los ataque de nervios que sufrían la mayoría de sus compañeros. Nervioso, tragó saliva sintiéndose incómodo

-¡Lo siento señor!

-Esa será una de las cosas que tendremos que corregirle. Pero tranquilo en nuestras manos incluso su sentido de la irresponsabilidad será corregido- sonrió con anticipación manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro del ojiverde, el cual mostraba una expresión confusa que hacía acelerar el corazón frío del adusto profesor.

Harry se sonrojó violentamente, lo ponía muy nervioso el que lo examinaran de esa manera. El mayor al ver el encantador rubor tubo que aguantar las ganas de tirarlo sobre el escritorio, desvestirlo y penetrarlo con brusquedad reclamándolo a la vez que lo marcaba como de suyo. Tenía que contenerse solo un poco mas. Debía seguir el plan para que el pequeño moreno no pudiera librarse nunca. Sonrió sospechosamente, recorriendo el cuerpo del menor con lujuria

-Profesor no se que pasa pero...- retrocedió sin poder evitarlo al ver ese extraño brillo en la mirada del mayor que lo hacía sentirse indefenso

Chocó contra un pecho fuerte, tambaleándose un poco. El otro como reflejo lo agarró por la cintura pegándolo a él en un abrazo posesivo. Harry al sentirse apresado levantó los ojos encontrándose con otros grises con el mismo brillo que los de su profesor. Empezaba a sentirse una presa acorralada. No entendía el porque de esa sensación, pero sabía que algo estaba muy mal.

-Malfoy ¿podrías soltarme? - empujándolo firmemente, sus mejillas encantadoramente coloradas. El rubio simplemente lo apretó un poco antes de soltarlo sonriéndole con malicia

-¿Que Potter? ¿asustado?- la mirada de los dos le dio escalofríos en todo el cuerpo dándole la certeza de querer salir aquel lugar como nunca antes

-¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!

-Esa boca Potter - regañó Snape recorriendo con la mirada la figura de su pupilo, sintiendo las manos cosquillear con las ganas de acariciar la piel morena. Harry volteó dándose cuenta con un sobresalto, de la mirada de su profesor. Se sentía desnudo ante la clara expresión de lujuria del mayor. Empezó a respirar agitadamente su instinto de supervivencia urgiéndole a escapar de aquel nido de serpientes

-Ahora si lo estas -Susurró el rubio próximo al cuello haciendo al moreno estremecer. Este volteó bruscamente captando la mirada picara del rubio. Se encontraba confundido no entendía muy bien que tramaban. El estar entre los dos a tan solo unos pasos de separación lo hacía sentir inquieto. Miraba de uno a otro pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hicieran, cualquier inicio que marcara el momento de escapar

-Basta de juegos. Esto ya no tiene gracia- ambos le sonrieron sintiendo el miedo del menor

-¡Nadie ha dicho que lo tenga _**Harry**_!- el moreno se enfrentó a la mirada gris asustado, no porque lo hubiera llamado por primera vez por su nombre, sino mas bien por el tono en que lo pronunció. Como si el mismo nombre le perteneciera. Distraído no le dio tiempo a defenderse del repentino desmaius que le lanzó su profesor. Sus ojos se cerraron, sin poder evitar caer en la oscuridad sintiendo unos fuertes brazos acogerlo en su caída

_Fin del flash back_

Salió bruscamente de sus recuerdos al sentir las manos del rubio bajándole el boxer. Se tensó, aguantando las ganas de cubrirse. Ya sabía que eso no se podía hacer al menos que quisiera recibir algún castigo

-Bien pequeño- lo felicitó Severus dándole un tirón al sensible pezón pasando a acariciar el otro, sonriendo arrogantemente, notando como el cuerpo del mas joven se deshacía en sus expertas manos - veo que esta vez has obedecido

-Me alegro que te estés portando mejor- susurró roncamente draco abriendo las piernas del moreno dejándolo totalmente expuesto a su lujuriosa mirada. El ojiverde no puso resistencia alguna, sabiendo que era totalmente inútil. Tenía el vello de punta debido al dudoso placer que poco a poco estaba sintiendo. No lo podía evitar, sintiendo la necesidad casi animal que tenían esos dos de su cuerpo, este reaccionaba a ellos como si fuera un muñeco programado para ello. Y ya no podía luchar contra ello, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes, y maldito fueran, ellos lo sabían con esa mirada que le decía que dejara de luchar, que se rindiera de una vez porque tarde o temprano lo haría.

El rubio relamiéndose, sacó de un tirón el consolador enterrado en el pequeño ano. Harry gimió en protesta llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas

-Lo siento cachorro- se disculpó el rubio acariciándole los muslos con un brillo de remordimiento que pasó desapercibido para el moreno totalmente concentrado en no dejar entrever las sensaciones agradables que le recorrían el cuerpo gracias a la atención de los otros dos -Pero esto es necesario. Debes aprender a saber quienes son tus dueños. Nos perteneces- Besando con avidez la punta del miembro

-Venga Harry, es hora de ir a la cama- declaró Snape mirando con lujuria el miembro ya semi-erecto del menor. En un momento el cómodo sofá se trasformó en una gran cama de matrimonio, todo gracias a la fiel sala de los menesteres siempre dispuesta a cumplir los deseos de sus ocupantes

Severus rápidamente se apoderó de los labios del ojiverde cómo había estado deseando hacer todo el día, en un beso posesivo y dominante adentró la lengua en esa jugosa cavidad que le hacía perder el sentido, mientras continuaba prodigándole mimos a las pequeñas tetillas

Mientras, draco se apoderaba rápidamente del miembro de su Harry. Metiéndolo hasta la garganta, saboreándolo como a lo mas sabroso. Sacándolo y lamiéndolo con gula, llenándose de satisfacción al sentirlo endurecer cada vez mas. Apretando los mulos del pequeño, necesitaba hacer que el moreno se viniera necesitaba que entendiera que solo ellos podían satisfacerle. Harry les pertenecía. Por eso debían ser estrictos con él. Tenían que tenerlo dominado para impedir que cualquier infeliz se los arrebatara.

Harry solo cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, sintiéndose una noche mas en el infierno, sintiendo para su desgracia, cada vez menos ganas de escapar de el

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Se que a lo mejor os extraña un poco las personalidades y la forma de relacionarse que muestran los tres pero tened en cuenta que ha pasado un mes, poco a poco iréis entendiendo<p>

Como ya dije pasado mañana subo el siguiente

Nos vemos


End file.
